The Mall Takeover
by Ef0818HaleCullen
Summary: The Cullens get stuck in the mall and Emmett comes up with an idea. What will happen? Will they find a way to get out or cause riot and commotion? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Takeover

**A/N: This story is kind of random, i was in the mall the other day and I wondered what would happen if the Cullens got stuck in a mall at night. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Bella POV

"How the hell did we end up locked up in this shithole?" Emmett asked. Just about 10 minutes ago we ended up locked up in one of the malls in Florida; blame one person, Alice.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Please, please, please!" Alice squealed. I sighed and got up; Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed me._

"_Fine, but I'm not going without Edward" I said. "And Nessie has to stay with Carlisle and Esme"_

"_If Bella gets to take Edward then I take Emmett" Rosalie demanded. I grinned; maybe Alice will not comply on taking us shopping with the boys. _

"_Ok, I'll take Jasper then" Damn. Rosalie looked at me with a frown on her face, she liked shopping more than I did but not as often as Alice._

"_Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "We're going shopping!"_

"_Edward, Jasper" Alice yelled as well. "Come on losers we're leaving". I laughed at Alice's comment. _

"_Hey, who are you calling loser?" Jasper complained and grinned, embracing Alice in a warm hug._

"_Renesmee" I called and she came into the room in a flash._

"_Yes mom?" she said polite as her father thought her. _

"_You're staying with Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob while we go shopping for useless supplies ok?" Alice growled at my comment and everyone laughed._

"_Ok" she said eagerly; Nessie was as enthusiastic as I was when it came to shopping. "Bye mom, by dad, bye everyone" she darted out of the room. "Jacob!" we heard her yell and we chuckled. Edward stood next to me and kissed my cheek._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Blame it on Alice!" Edward, Rosalie, and I said at the same time. Alice growled at us and Jasper just rubbed her back.

"It wasn't my fault that the store manager decided to close early!" she complained. Rosalie gave her the finger. "Very mature Rose"

"I'll give you mature!" she said and lounged at Alice. Alice made a quick movement to the left and Rosalie landed on the floor on a crouch, she harrumphed and got up. Alice giggled and Rosalie glared at her.

"Calm down everyone!" Jasper said. "We need to stop fighting and find a way to get out of this mall!" From his tone we could tell he was being dead serious.

"Ok" Edward said. "But I have something to say"

"Go ahead, mind reader" Rosalie snarled. "Make it snappy" I understood her bad mood.

"How in the freaking world didn't you see this coming Alice!" he complained. Everyone shook their heads in agreement and the argument began yet again.

"I don't know what the fuck she was doing..." Rosalie began.

"It's your entire fault!" Emmett yelled.

"Do you have any idea how are we going to get out of here, you're a freaking psychic and you didn't see this coming!" Edward growled. Jasper was just standing still trying to calm everyone down without succeeding.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me, their mouths in the shape of a 'o'. I sighed. "Stop blaming it on Alice, when we heard the manager say the mall was closing we couldn't make it on time because we were too far away from the doors. Alice maybe didn't see it because…" I paused. "Why would she be looking on the actions of a stupid mall manager?" I yelled again. Rosalie flinched at the ferocity of my voice and Alice smiled at me thankfully.

"You're right" Edward said. "Alice forgive me that was uncalled for"

"Sorry Alice" Rosalie said. "Bella's right"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you little sis" Emmett apologized with a grin on his face.

"It's ok you're all forgiven" Alice said sighing. "Now how are we going to get out of this mall?"

Emmett grinned so wide it was scaring me. Edward frowned and muttered something that sounded like: "Idiot". Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him and Alice began jumping up and down like a little girl.

"What is it Emmett?" Rosalie asked impatient. I was just as curious to know what was going through his mind.

"Well, we don't exactly have to get out of the mall" Emmett stated. I looked at Edward, who was looking at Jasper, who was looking at Rosalie, who was looking at Emmett with a 'You're crazy' expression on her face. Alice had a very big smile.

"Oh my God, Emmett that's brilliant" Alice squealed in delight. Edward frowned again.

"There's no point in arguing, we'll all participate apparently" Edward informed us.

"Hello, can't read minds over here!" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Emmett proposes that we take advantage of the fact that we have a whole mall on our hands with absolutely no limitations, we can do whatever we please" Edward explained. "I know all of you are thinking about the guards but Alice saw that we can take care of them; knock them unconscious for enough time so we can have 'fun'" he made air quotations at the word fun. "We steal the keys to every store and we have unlimited access to everything we want and we can put the stuff back before it opens again. We can disable the security cameras so there's no trace of who was here". Everyone was looking at the person next to them in shock. I couldn't believe Edward was complying with this but I had to admit it might be fun. I grinned.

"Interesting" Jasper commented.

"Cool" Rosalie said. Of all people, I thought she was going to go against it.

"Yes!" Emmett said triumphantly.

"Yay!" Alice screeched in delight.

Edward rolled his eyes but was in on the plan. All my family turned to look at me and waited for my opinion.

"When in Rome" I said. They all laughed and grinned. "But, how are we going to get rid of the guards?"

* * *

Emmett POV

This was going to be awesome! Rosalie and I walked towards the security offices where they could see the security cameras. We moved at vampire speed so they couldn't see us. Rosalie opened the door very silently and placed a finger on her lips gesturing me to be quiet. I nodded as we stood behind the guards watching the cameras. Rosalie leaned towards them and I could tell she wanted to have some fun.

"Boo" she whispered in their ears and they screamed startled. They looked at Rosalie and blinked. Rosalie grinned and ran her fingers through her hair. The guards were looking at her dumbstruck; of course I didn't blame them, Rosalie was gorgeous beyond words. I walked towards the guards and bumped their heads together knocking them unconscious.

"I think they lost the ability to speak" Rosalie said laughing.

"Hey, I lost the ability to speak the first time I saw you"

Rosalie laughed and pecked my cheek. "That's different"

"How so?"

"I didn't do that on purpose"

I laughed at the memory and she grinned. I sat on one of the chairs and toyed with the system.

"How do we disable the cameras?" I asked.

"Button over there" Rosalie gestured towards a little box with a bunch of buttons. I pressed the one she said and indeed the little screens went black and the cameras were no longer recording.

"Oh yeah, easy"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. I grinned and she laughed again.

"After all these years, you never cease to amaze me Emmett"

I laughed and picked her up in a hug. "Good" I said as I opened the door to find Edward and Bella.

* * *

Jasper POV

Alice walked like she was in a James Bond movie. She could act like such a child sometimes but it's something I loved about her. We saw one of the guards pacing on one of the corridors and Alice rolled on the floor towards him. The guard jumped up scared and looked at Alice apprehensively.

"Hello there" the guard said. Alice grinned and immediately knocked him unconscious. I laughed and walked towards her.

"How long do you think it's going to last?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"How long do I KNOW it's going to last" she corrected. "4 hours, 5 minutes, and 16 seconds; enough for us to have our fun" I laughed at her precision.

"How do you think Edward and Bella are doing?"

* * *

Edward POV

Bella and I had managed to knock 7 guards unconscious and we were off towards the last one. It was a woman about 28 years old.

"Your turn Eddy" she said. I frowned.

"Don't call me Eddy!" I complained, but to be honest I'll use the nickname if she asked me to. "Ok, I'll go" she laughed and I walked towards the woman.

"Hello" I said. The woman stopped on her tracks to look at me.

_Oh, my, God, he is gorgeous! Is he lost? Maybe I can make him get lost with me in one of the changing rooms…_ I immediately blocked her thoughts and proceeded with the charade.

"Hello, are you lost? Maybe I can help you with something" she said TRYING to be seductive but failing completely. I gave her my most charming grin and Bella sneaked up behind her knocking her unconscious.

"Piece of cake" Bella said. I laughed; she never failed to amuse me. "Let's go find the others"

I smiled and grabbed her hand leading her to where my siblings were.

* * *

**A/N: Continue yes or no?**


	2. Paintball

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I had finished getting rid of the guards and met with Alice and Jasper in the center fountain at the mall; currently not working.

"Keys?" Jasper asked.

I raised my hand showing the set of keys to every single store in the mall. Jasper grinned.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Right here" Bella said descending down the electric stairs that were also no working. They were at our side in a flash.

"Rose has the keys?" Edward asked. I raised my hand again. Edward nodded. "We need to split because there are many stores and we'll do it faster"

"No need princess" I said. Edward growled at me and I laughed. "Emmett and I took care of that already, the only thing we have to do is turn on the power to everything".

Alice grinned and took off quickly. "Where is she going?" Emmett asked.

"To turn on the power" Edward explained. Suddenly, every single light that had been off turned on, the fountain and the electric stairs started working. Alice was already at Jasper's side with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's get this party started" Emmett whooped. I smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"If the guards wake up we're leaving you here so you go to jail" Edward took the words out of my mouth. Bella laughed.

"So, what's activity one?" Jasper asked. Alice grinned.

Bella POV

"We're playing paintball?" I asked. I never thought the Cullens liked paintball.

"In teams though, boys vs. girls" Alice said, Alice, Rosalie, and I on a team; that would definitely be interesting.

"Where are we going to get the paintball stuff?" I asked.

"Follow me" Rosalie said and ran at vampire speed, we all followed.

A store full of paintball guns and other type of weaponry was displayed. Rosalie was grinning from ear to ear at the sight. Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the mall as he saw his wife thrilled by the display of ammunition. Edward shook his head at whatever Emmett was thinking and Jasper was almost jumping up and down from the excitement radiating from Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. I walked around the store and picked out a gun that I recognized as a machine gun. Rosalie grabbed another weapon I haven't seen before.

Jasper POV

So many weapons reminded me of my time in the confederate army. I laughed internally as I saw Alice eyeing one of the paintball guns. Rosalie was holding something that resembled a shotgun while Edward was holding the traditional paintball gun.

"So, boys vs. girls" Emmett stated. "This shall be easy" Rosalie walked towards him and smacked the back of his head.

"What was that?" Rosalie threatened.

"Nothing" Emmett mumbled. Rosalie glared at him and then walked towards Alice and Bella. Edward and Emmett were already standing next to each other so I joined them.

"Wait" Alice interrupted. "There's no paintball fight without the proper uniform, besides I'm not risking my outfit" Bella sighed and Rosalie rolled her eyes but then nodded in agreement.

"All right" Bella said. "What are we going to wear?"

Alice POV

"I feel weird in this" Bella said. I had dressed Rosalie and Bella in a proper paintball vampire fight outfit. Bella and I were wearing black cargo pants and Rosalie was wearing grey; since she insisted on being team captain and wasn't going to play if we didn't allow her. We didn't need any protectors since it wasn't going to hurt much so we put on army t-shirts; the ones that the soldiers wear sometimes.

"Ditto" Rosalie said looking down at her outfit. I rolled my eyes.

"Suck it up!" I demanded. Rosalie glared at me and then turned towards Bella. I snickered; Bella was now the person she turned to when she was annoyed with me.

"Ok, now we have everything here we need to find the boys. Knowing Emmett he's probably around the arcade" Rosalie said. "We need to split up but we'll stay in touch with these" She tossed us walkie-talkies and we immediately caught them. "Bella will take Edward, Alice you take Jasper, and I'll take Emmett capiche?"

"Did you say capiche?" Bella asked and I laughed. "Wow" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go"

Edward POV

Alice had dressed us up like soldiers. I was wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt and boots. We had split up and decided to take the girls one on one.

"Masochistic lion you there? Over" Emmett said on the walkie-talkie. I sighed.

"I thought we were going by normal names Emmett, over"

"No, over"

I sighed again. "What do you want?" Emmett didn't answer. "Emmett"

"You forgot to say over, over"

"Emmett! Fine, what do you want? Over"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up, over"

"I'm fine, over"

"Uh oh" he said.

"What Emmett?" no answer. "Over" still no answer. "Emmett?" Crap.

Jasper POV

"Jasper" I heard through the walkie-talkie. It was Edward's voice.

"What's up?" I asked. He seemed a little agitated.

"They have Emmett"

"Shit" I cursed. Well there was a part of me that knew that Emmett was going to be the first one to get caught; he was way too careless. "I still haven't found Alice, but I think there's a chance I can take her down" I was a soldier for crying out loud.

"Ok" Edward responded. "I'm going to go and try to save his pale white ass"

"All right" I shook my head. I walked around and heard the lightest of footsteps. I stiffened, Alice. I sniffed the air and indeed she was here, but where? I heard a light click sound and the something hit me on the back; a paintball. I looked around but saw no trace of Alice; I sniffed the air and began to follow her scent. It was all over the place.

"Alice" I called. I heard a light giggle form somewhere and followed the noise to one of the stand and there she was leaning against a column.

"Took you long enough" she said and laughed. I grinned but then noticed that mischievous smirk on her face. I immediately shot a paintball but to my not so much surprise she dodged it. She was next to me in a flash and whispered in my ear. "Nice try Jazzy" She ran her finger on my arm and I closed my eyes; wait, no I'm not supposed to be falling for this. "You know, now that I think of it, this game is kind of boring" she whispered again. My eyes were wide but there was something that told me not to believe her. "Jasper" she called from behind me and I turned around. She smirked again and raised her weapon, I looked for mine instantly but it wasn't with me anymore. She raised another one; mine.

Emmett POV

"Rosalie let me go!" I said, not that I cared much because of the position she was in; sitting on my lap pointing her gun at me.

"Nope" she said. I was covered in paint but I had managed to get some on Rosalie, there were 5 on her shirt and 3 on her pant, but I looked like a freaking rainbow next to her. I sighed and decided to wrap my arms around her. She smirked and shook her head. "Aint going to work buddy but keep trying" Damn.

"Let him go" Edward called from the door. Rosalie growled.

"I thought Bella had you already!" She said. I snickered.

"No, Bella hasn't gotten to me" he reassured her. Rosalie growled again but still didn't leave my lap; she knew I would escape if she did.

"Yet" I heard Bella's familiar voice from behind Edward. Rosalie grinned. "Hello Edward" she said. Edward turned around slowly and Rosalie shot Edward. He turned back to Rosalie and shot but she was quicker and the bullet shot me. I cussed.

"Hey I'm on your team you idiot!" I complained. Edward growled and shot Rosalie again. It got to me again and I noticed what was going on; Rosalie was using me as a shield.

Rosalie POV

I was using Emmett as a shield.

"Emmett you idiot, grab Rosalie!" Edward said. Crap. Emmett go up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I demanded and Emmett chuckled. Edward was fighting Bella who was moving faster than a bullet trying to avoid Edward.

"Woo!" I heard someone call from the electric stairs. It was Alice on some kind of board grinding the stairs. She shot Edward over and over and I managed to get out of Emmett's grasp.

"Shit" Edward cursed and Bella grabbed him. I stood in front of Emmett and tapped my foot. He gulped and I shot him like crazy.

"We won!" Bella yelled and we laughed.

"Indeed we did" I said. "But, where in the world where you?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "Trying to make a convenient appearance" I laughed.

"Very convenient" I said. "But not as much as Alice" Alice grinned and set Jasper down. Jasper harrumphed and got up. Alice grinned again and pecked his cheek.

"Cheer up" Alice said. "Just because you were a confederate soldier means that you are going to win" Jasper rolled his eyes but grinned. I looked at Emmett; he had a very annoyed face on. (-.-) I laughed and turned to Edward and Bella who were kidding. I gagged and Bella rolled her eyes.

"What's next?" Jasper asked and Alice smirked.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. IMPORTANT READ THIS: Give me ideas on what do you want them to do next please. I promise ill use em. XOXO**


	3. Scavenger hunt! Part 1

.Chapter 3

Jasper POV

"Scavenger hunt, yeah!" Emmett whooped yet again and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Edward sighed. "All right, but this time in couples" he said squeezing Bella's hand. Bella smiled at him.

"I agree" Rosalie and I said in unison. Alice grinned and danced to my side to take my hand. Emmett wrapped one arm around Rosalie's waist.

"What items are we supposed to gather?" Bella asked.

Alice smirked. She took out a paper and a pen from God knows where and began making a list. "Each list has the items scrambled so we don't run into each other, if by any chance you do run into someone you're allowed to use the paintball gun. If marked by the paintball gun you will lose points and the person who shot will win additional points. The first item is worth 10 points, the second 20, the third 30, and so on. The team with most points wins. When you gather all the objects we meet back here. Also, no powers allowed that includes super speed and strength. Any question?"

Bella raised her hand. Alice nodded in her direction. "How are we supposed to know who shot who?"

"Easy" Alice said taking out paintball bullets of different colors. "Bella and Edward you'll be red, Rosalie and Emmett will be blue, and Jazzy and I will be green" I sighed at the nickname.

"Alice, do we have to discuss the Jazzy thing again, it's either Jazz or Jasper"

"I call you however I want!" she demanded. I chuckled and shook my head. Edward chuckled as well and Rosalie and Bella raised an eyebrow. Emmett was just eager to start the game.

"Ok, come on already I want to start" Emmett whined.

"Ok" Alice said and handed each couple a paper. She took my hand. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Bella POV

I scanned the list with Edward and shook my head at the things we had to gather.

A mannequin head from Hot Topic.

A pair of Ray Ban aviator glasses with wing designs on the sides.

A piece of carpet from Gucci.

One of the security cameras from D&G.

A Les Paul guitar from the music store. It had to be at least 1,000 dollars

The wheel of one of the bicycles from the sporting store.

The skimpiest pair of lingerie from Victoria's Secret.

*If any of the items are not found you need to look in another mall or store.

"Damn Alice" I said rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled. "Who comes up with 'a piece of carpet'?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Alice" Edward said in an obvious tone. I giggled. "So, hot topic?"

"Hot topic"

Rosalie POV

The list was quite easy. Our first item on the list was the wheel of a bicycle from a sporting store. Emmett was holding my hand while we ran at human pace through the mall. I sighed annoyingly at having to run so slow; we were running pretty fast for a human, but compared to the speeds we usually ran this was really slow.

"Cheer up babe" Emmett said. "This will be over soon; besides I'm very eager for number 3"

Of course, number three was the skimpiest piece of lingerie from Victoria's Secret. To be honest, I think that one would be quite amusing.

"Fine" I said and smiled. Emmett grinned as we entered the sporting goods store.

Jasper POV

"Come on Alice, tell me!" I pleaded. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't see the future Jasper, that'll be cheating; I don't know who wins" she assured me. I sighed.

"All right" I turned to the list. "Item number one is the skimpiest piece of lingerie from Victoria Secret" I grinned widely. Alice laughed her beautiful laugh and pulled me by the hand.

Edward POV

Bella and I stood outside Hot Topic. I slowly opened the door in case one of my siblings did something to slow us down. I sighed in relief when nothing happen.

"You're not nervous are you?" Bella asked me startled. I chuckled.

"Love, after more than one decade with my family you get to learn that you should be afraid; especially of Alice, that little pixie can really mess you up" I said. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Well let's get this over with then" she said as she pulled out the mannequin head. She looked around. "That was fairly easy" I smiled and we left the store.

Emmett POV

"It wasn't specified that we had to give all the items in good condition" I told Rosalie. She shook her head as she leaned down to look at the bicycle.

"I have a feeling that if we don't turn this in excellent condition Alice will bite our heads off, besides we need to put the stuff back; we don't have time to buy a new tire"

She did have a point, if we wrecked something Carlisle and Esme were going to be very pissed off at us. Rosalie crouched in front of the tire and began undoing the screws. She looked around.

"Any signs of Alice?"

"Nope" I said. Rosalie undid the screws with vampire speed and quickly had the tire on her hand. She grinned. "Excellent"

Rosalie grinned again. "Come on, item number two"

Alice POV

One of my favorite stores was in view, I had the impulse to grab everything and take it. No Alice, focus! I looked around.

"Which is the skimpiest piece?" Jasper asked.

I thought for a second and grinned. A piece I had seen on a magazine once and that I had intended to buy for Jasper and my enjoyment came to my mind. I walked around looking for it; implying the no vampire skills rule was already annoying me, it wasn't such a good idea.

"Help me out Jasper" I quickly described the piece to him but he seemed distracted. I waved my hand in front of his head. "Jazz, honey" Jasper shook his head.

"Uh…yeah…Lacy outfit got it" he stuttered. I laughed; I knew where his thoughts where. Jasper looked around, after 2 minutes he came back.

"This is what you were looking for?" he asked holding the piece of lingerie up.

"Exactly that one"

Jasper grinned. "When your mind is set on something you find it"

"Yeah because your mind was totally on the scavenger hunt right?" I asked sarcastically. Jasper grinned and I shook my head. "Come on, item two"


	4. Authors Note

**_REALLY IMPORTANT A/N:_ IM SO SO SO SORRY ITS AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT I HAVE TO ASK: FOR THE SCAVENGER HUNT WHICH COUPLE DO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN? THE COUPLE WITH MORE VOTES WINS :D**

**SO YEAH:**

**Rosalie and Emmett**

**Alice and Jasper**

**Bella and Edward**


End file.
